Technology for performing a wireless communication between a first terminal and an external apparatus according to Wi-Fi is known. The first terminal sends, to the external apparatus via a BLE (abbreviation of Bluetooth (registered trademark) Low Energy), information (i.e. a MAC address, an SSID, a channel number, a security key, and so forth) related to AP (abbreviation of an access point) to which the first terminal itself is connected. In this case, the external apparatus activates a Wi-Fi module, and uses the above information to connect to the AP. This makes it possible for the first terminal and the external apparatus to perform a wireless communication according to Wi-Fi.